


Is There a Problem, Gentlemen?

by ThistleBush (RedPineTree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betty Ross (mentioned) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dark!Tony Stark, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Is that what they call it?, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PWP, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Possible sequel, Practically Empty Subway Cars, Professer Bruce Banner, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Subways, There will be a sequel, Tony Stark is not famous, Virginity Taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTree/pseuds/ThistleBush
Summary: “What the hell?” Bruce sputtered out. Tony had his hand buried deep in his chest hair, his whole pale blue button-down open wide. OR Where Bruce learns that he shouldn't ride the subway alone so late at night. Especially not with handsome strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: RAPE
> 
> I'm honestly sorry in advance. I was just bored and wanted to practice writing, and bleh, im going to hell.

 

Bruce sat down on the subway seat with a sigh, wondering if he should take out his laptop or if he should just keep it in his bag. He quickly vetoed the thought, seeing as it was 10:30 PM, nearly eleven, and he could already feel himself nodding off on the ride back home. He took a moment to rub his temple, and wonder why he always stayed so late at work. He looked around the car; it was virtually empty except for one guy in the back who was texting and another man in a NYPD uniform sitting next the doors of the car.

Bruce drifted for a few moments, but awoke the moment someone sat next to him. It was the man who had been texting in the back. The man was attractive, with dark brown eyes and long eyelashes. The man had dark brown hair and a goatee, and although Bruce wasn’t one for having a beard, this guy pulled it off. He was neatly dressed, and had an air of cockiness. The man smiled at him, and Bruce felt himself blush a little.

“Hey. I’m Tony.” The man, Tony said, and Bruce gave a small smile back. “Bruce.” 

Tony relaxed back into his seat a bit, and the other man who was sitting near the doors looked up and stared at them. 

“So, what stop are you getting off?” Tony asked, and Bruce sighed. “No time soon. My car broke down this morning and I live one hour away from where I work. I still have a ton of stops.” Tony made a mildly sympathetic noise, and Bruce yawned involuntarily. 

“Don’t let me disturb you from a nap.” Tony said, looking down at his phone again, and Bruce nodded, and settled back into the seat. 

* * *

 

He woke up again, about seven minutes later when he felt someone touch his chest. Not just over his button down shirt, but literally touch his chest and pull his chest hair.

“What the hell?” Bruce sputtered out. Tony had his hand buried deep in his chest hair, his whole pale blue button-down open wide. Tony himself, was fully dressed and looked extremely unconcerned.

“Oh, hey Bruce.” He said, and now he was stroking Bruce’s nipple.

“Tony, what the fuck?! Get away from me!” Bruce growled, pulling away from Tony and shielding his chest with an arm. Tony pouted as Bruce pushed past him and slid out of the booth, re-buttoning his shirt.

“Is there a problem, gentlemen?” The officer was now walking towards Bruce and Tony. Tony grinned and Bruce scowled. 

“He-” Bruce began, but was cut off by Tony.

“Steve!” Tony cheered, and the officer, Steve, chuckled.

“Hey Tones. You got me.” Steve said, and turned his clear blue gaze to Bruce. 

Bruce shuffled backwards a bit, inwardly flinching at the intensity of the look. “So, this the one?” Steve asked Tony, and Tony sprung up. 

“I tried to grab his chest hair, but he wouldn’t let me. Arrest him, Steve!”

Bruce shuffled back some more, feeling trapped and awkward as Steve laughed, and then suddenly, passionately kissed Tony. 

“You know I can’t do that, Tony.” Steve chided, and Tony sighed.

“Then do the other thing.” Tony pleaded, and Steve rolled his eyes playfully and retrieved his handcuffs from his belt, stepping towards Bruce. His eyes had gone from happy and playful, to darkened with, anger, maybe? 

“Wait, Officer, I didn’t do anything!” Bruce said, and Steve looked at him coldly.

“Hands behind your back.” Steve commanded, and Bruce froze.

“A-are you seriously arresting me? You should be arresting him for sexual assault! He was the one who unbuttoned my shirt and started feeling me!” Bruce snarled, feeling anger start to run through his veins. He forced down his anger, knowing that fighting with a police officer would not be wise. It would go on his record, plus it would make it abundantly harder for the thirty-year-old to get another job. Assuming he got fired for being arrested.

“Hands behind your back, and turn your back towards me.” Steve repeated calmly, and Tony looked delighted. Bruce stiffly placed his hands behind his and turned, clenching his teeth.

“Now, sit.” Steve said, and Bruce sat down with a scowl. Tony sat down next to Bruce, and Steve sat across from them.

Tony began to unbutton Bruce’s shirt again, and Bruce gave a pleading look at Steve. Steve just grinned, and now Bruce recognized the darkness in his gaze: lust.

Tony started to rub and pinch at Bruce’s nipple, and Bruce couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped his mouth. Suddenly, Tony was kissing him, his knee rubbing eagerly against Bruce’s crotch. Bruce let out a gasp as he felt his dick began to erect. Tony’s nimble fingers rubbed his stiffening nipples and pulled lightly on his chest hair.

Steve had his pants unzipped now, and was idly rubbing his cock as Tony unzipped his own pants. 

“Stop.” Bruce said, but Tony ignored him and unzipped his pants, pulling his pants and underwear down in one go. Steve let out a whistle and Bruce blushed as Tony exclaimed, “Look at that!” 

Bruce’s flaccid penis was around four and a half inches, and currently at its half-hard state, it was nearing six inches. Tony immediately got down and licked the tip of Bruce’s dick, then swallowed the whole thing. Both Steve and Bruce moaned simultaneously.

Tony sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks, and Bruce began to thrust unconsciously.

“Fuck..Tony, I’m going to..” Bruce moaned, and Tony took his mouth off. Steve took his key off his belt and unlocked the handcuffs. Bruce immediately reached for his dick to finish himself off, but before he even knew what happened, Steve had one hand cuffed to the chair bar, and the other to his left wrist. Steve lifted Bruce’s butt a bit, and groped his asscheeks softly. 

“Ugrh, wait..no, no! I’m a virgin, please, I don't want this!” Bruce muttered, attempting to regain his senses and tug away. 

“You, a virgin? I doubt that. A hottie like you?” Steve scoffed and licked the inside of Bruce’s ear and then pinched his Bruce’s nipples and  _ twisted _ . Bruce screamed, both pain and pleasure settling on his chest. 

Bruce actually was not a virgin, due to the fact that he had had sex with his old girlfriend, Betty. He had figured out he was bi, and that was one of the factors that had broken him and Betty apart. However, at the same time, he was a virgin because he had never had sex with a man. 

“I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Steve rumbled, and stuck three fingers into Bruce. Bruce screamed as he was stretched out, and blood trickled from his anus as something ripped.

“I love it when they scream, Steve.” Tony purred, and positioned himself in front of Bruce. He thrust into Bruce’s mouth and Bruce choked, tears forming in his eyes as Steve thrusted his fingers again.

“Suck, dumbass. I sucked yours, suck mine.” Tony snarled, and grabbed Bruce’s head, forcing him to suck.

Steve jacked Bruce’s dick once, then eased himself into Bruce’s tight hole.

“Damn, Tony, he’s so tight.” Steve panted, quickly thrusting in and out, ignoring the blood and Bruce’s tears. Bruce let out a muffled moan as Steve brushed his prostate.

“I’m going to cum!” Tony groaned, and Bruce shook his head rapidly. Tony just thrusted harder into Bruce’s warm mouth, and with a long hiss, he pulled his dick out and shot ropes of cum all over Bruce’s face.

“Pleas-no..no more! I don’t want this!” Bruce cried, and Tony gripped Bruce’s dick, stroking it quickly. Bruce whimpered and came hard into Tony’s hand. Steve then groaned, and also released.

“Fuck..” Tony murmured, and Steve flopped down next to Bruce on the seat.  
  
“That..that was rape!” Bruce panted, and Steve shrugged.  

“Tell anyone, and we’ll do it again. Except maybe next time, we’ll make you disappear.” Steve said, his voice hard, and Tony began zipping up his own pants. Steve sighed, and pulled his own cock back into his pants.

“This is our stop, see you later Bruce.” Tony said, and gave Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Both Steve and Tony left leaving Bruce handcuffed to the seat and covered in cum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How about a kudos..? hehehhh


End file.
